the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kingy (G1)
Fellas - Kingy before almoust every single sentence, his main catchphrase ''''Kingyescu Tănăsescu Icsvuvic the 333rd is a character from the Solekian series of RPs. He is one of the main protagonists of the RPs, making him an important figure within the lore. Profile and Backround: Early years: Kingyescu T. Icscuvic was created on the 10th of Solvahi 4.944.994 AGS from Kingyescu A. icscuvic's spit, and sent to be educated in Bucarest-Nui, Kardoslavia, which back then was still a major cultural city in the United Slavtoran Kingdom of Balka-Nui. As a member of the [[Kingy (Family)|Kingy family]] he was created as a Slav-toran, which already made him physically weak, thus making him the only member of Sigma who wears clothing excessively to protect himself. In 4.944.997 AGS he moved to the Mediist Solekian Theocratic Confederation to find work, working for a small Jallerian of origin company known as Voya-Cola, where the tactics used where the usual more authoritative methods of the time. In here he meet with his long time comrade, Clorox, where they developed a friendship so strong, even when getting in drunk fights they still hugged it out in the end. Kingy was known to throw pranks during work hours, especially when the Secretary of the CEO brought the CEO's daughter, a spoiled ga-matoran known as Zofi, which he and Clorox usually enjoyed bullying, especially by stealing her toys one time. On the 19th of Klakkai, the CEO, Robbinsox, planned a visit to the factory they worked in, under threats of nationalization by the Ministry of Labour. The two planned a prank for Robbinsox where they would mock a strike with a more Photokommunist feel to it, thus rounding up the workers (most notably Funa and Zverb) and surrounded Robbinsox, Zofi and had them be tortured with BB guns. The joke backfired when Kingy instead of getting a bb gun from the vent, got his precious Makarov, which he used to kill Robbinsox because of his mixed feelings on the man. After this revolution, both Photokian Militsiya and Solekian Police troops congratulated the two on their revolutionary effort, and got them into the PCFS because of their ability to organize uprisings and blend into environments.The two return to get their items from the factory, and under regret for their actions, bury the man a simple grave, and leaving him a flower after finding his letter. Jobs in the PCFS: Before Sigma: In the late 4.000.000's AGS: The First Job: After a few days from joining and doing their quick military training, on the 22nd of Klakkai, Kingy and Clorox were summoned to Berix's office, where they met their new teammates, A strong Iron Tribe Agori known as Vadimur, A sometimes emotional female Water Tribe Okotan of Gaian origin known as Nikuu and comrade Zverb.After said event, they are sent on a scouting job in the Dobreskaya Commune, to scout for any disturbances in the little commune, due to the lack of Militsya. In this scouting mission, they spotted an unregistered train in the area, before they could jump on it to investigate, Kingy bought everyone the only vodka allowed in the UPPF, that being Photokchnaya, thus, as they were all piss drunk, Kingy nicknamed their team The Photokchnaya Brigade (PB for short). Inside the train, Kingy and Nikuu were taking care of the cargo inside, as he refused to let the already piss drunk nikuu harm herself and his unwillingness to kill again after the revolution. He helped in the capture of one of the conductors of the train after immense back pain. After Sigma: gay shit coming soon Joining the Solekians: On the 11th of Jetra 8.944.991 AGS, Kingy and Clorox, hired by the PCFA, were caught in solekian teritorry by SIS troops and given two simple options, cancell participation in their current mission and join the solekian army, or rot in jail for the rest of their lives. Kingy originally wanted to say he would rather die himself, but Clorox jumped in front of him before he could say a word, We ain't no pussies, sign us up. The two the next day became part of Sigma. Operation Enlightenment: = Abilities and Traits: Kingy is a fella who lives economically, so he doesn't really use only one tool in exclusivity, only exception is his sweet old makarov, mainly because it is the only one he carries in his pocket and doesn't keep in in safe that is to be opened only during a violent revolt inside the STC. His spears due to early use have become nothing but kitchen tools for him, so rarely he will use them for anything other than cutting Mukau for Shashlik. Due to his refusal to become a toa, his only powers are his willCategory:G1 Category:Sigma Category:Photokians Category:Solekians